Prohibido amar (Junjou romantica)
by TsukuyomiUchiha
Summary: El reino Usami, era próspero y pacífico. Había armonía tanto entre los nobles como entre los plebeyos del reino...sin embargo, en este reino situado entre montañas, el amor entre dos hombres era el peor pecado que se podría cometer.
1. Chapter 1

En un hermoso reino, situado entre montañas majestuosas y una hermosa pradera, la paz y la tranquilidad prosperaban. El reino Usami era uno de los más poderosos reinos.Y como todo reino, este tenía un rey. Su majestad, Usami Fuyuhiko quien era bien sabido gozaba de grandes dotes de gobernante. Su esposa, la reina Camelia había muerto hace unos 2 años, dejando atrás a sus dos hijos Haruhiko y Akihiko. Aunque ellos dos eran hermanos, su relación siempre fue mala.

El hijo mayor era muy serio, siempre cumpliendo con los deseos de su padre y en sí, el pueblo lo respetaba pero él sabía que solo lo hacían por complacencia.

Hubo rumores que circulaban entre el reino, alrededor del hijo mayor. Muchos comentaban que él era el hijo ilegítimo del rey pero al momento que su majestad escucho esto, mando a callar estos rumores inmediatamente.

Mientras que el hijo menor, Akihiko, era muy respetado y querido por todos en el reino. Aunque que no lo pareciera a primera vista, el príncipe menor era muy amable con sus súditos. Pero en sí, al príncipe Akihiko no le agradaba socializar, era un hecho que eso era raro. El era un príncipe solitario.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la gran plaza, que estaba situada en los límites del pueblo el rey y sus hijos estaban presentes en un acto del que tenían que ser testigos, incluyendo a los súbditos. Centrándose un poco más, había una hoguera con la paja ya dispuesta, para quemar. En unos postes de madera, todos golpeados, débiles y con sus ropas desgarradas estaban dos hombres atados mientras el pueblo los veía con repugnancia, insultando a esos anormales.

El rey y sus hijos presenciaban todo, montados en sus caballos vistiendo ropas elegantes, hechas de la tela mas fina y cara. El rey empezó a hablar y todo el pueblo se calló inmediatamente.

_bien, antes que nada quiero que todos consideren esto como un ejemplo_dijo despectivamente mientras sus ojos violetas se posaban en aquellos hombres_ Mauricio de la Garza y Alberto Slave, han sido encontrados culpables por cometer la peor de las abominaciones

Ante las palabras del rey, la gente protestó con más furia contra los hombres que solamente se dedicaron a ver al pueblo y luego a mirarse entre ellos, dibujando en sus rostros una sonrisa de tristeza. Sabían que era tabú lo que habían hecho, pero no se arrepentían de nada. Al final estarían juntos...

Una campana sonó en toda la plaza, había llegado la hora.

_es la hora_anunció su majestad tronando sus dedos llegaron unos cuantos de sus soldados y estos lanzaron a la hoguera antorchas encendidas que rápidamente rodearon a Mauricio y ha Alberto que no gritaron y ni se desesperaron, solamente se dedicaron a mirarse el uno al otro mientras sentían que el fuego los consumía...

En el momento en el que pasaba eso, los hijos del rey observaban en silencio la ejecución. Al príncipe mayor por una parte le inquietaba y por otra no le interesaba. El menor de los Usami, sentía mucha pena por ellos porque, en su opinión, no habían hecho nada malo. No había nada de malo en amarse.

Pero en este reino, el amor entre dos hombres, era el peor sacrilegio en contra de Dios. El príncipe Akihiko presencio mucho este tipo de ejecuciones, a la corta edad de 18 años.

En ese mismo lugar, un joven de cabello azulado de 18 años y su hermanito de 8 años miraban con tristeza la ejecución. Takahiro hubiese preferido el que Misaki no viera todo eso pero una orden del rey era una orden; así que solo se limito a abrazar protectoramente al pequeño en sus brazos mientras este soltaba sus tristes lágrimas en el pecho de su hermano.

_n-niichan..._susurraba bajito el castaño con lágrimas en su lindo rostro_¿e-esos señores, hicieron algo malo?

_Misaki todo está bien_le dijo el mayor, abrazando mas fuerte al menor para calmarlo_esto...aun no lo puedes comprender pero solo te digo que no volverás a presenciar esto

_h-hai_contestó Misaki un poco más calmado, llorando en silencio

_**10 años después...**_

Desgraciadamente, después de ese cruel acontecimiento Takahiro no pudo evitar que su hermano menor presenciará más este tipo de ejecuciones. El no presentarse algún plebeyo durante dicho evento, lo tacharía de traidor a la nación y por lo tanto lo mandaría a la horca. El rey Usami consideraba las ejecuciones como un ejemplo que sus súbditos debían seguir: cumplir con las normas del reino, no crear abominación en contra de las leyes de la naturaleza y de Dios. Sí, todos hacían lo que el rey quería.

La mañana comenzaba agradable, todos, tanto como en el castillo como en el pueblo comenzaban con sus actividades. En el castillo los sirvientes comenzaban con sus tareas de limpiar, preparar el desayuno, arreglar el jardín, entre otras cosas.

Mientras tanto en una de las habitaciones reales, el príncipe Akihiko despertaba con pesadez de su sueño. Levántandose con el pijama puesto fue directo al baño. Después de que se había aseado correactamente salió del baño para cambiarse. Su cuarto estaba tapizado por una alfombra de terciopelo violeta, la gran cama con sabanas blancas con su base de madera de roble que le daba un toque majestuoso. Los muebles, de buena calidad situados de forma ordenada. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era que en la cama y en los muebles había un montón de osos de felpa, figuras de porcelana de oso, y otras cosas.

Esa era una de las cosas que distinguían a los Usami: a todos les encataban los osos, hasta sus majestada Fuyuhiko tenía una colección particular de osos tallados en madera. (N/A: menos a Haruhiko-san xDDD)

El príncipe Akihiko se vestió con un elegante chaleco de mangas largas color celeste que resaltaba su hermosa piel blanca, debajo de este una camisa blanca, unos pantalones de color gris y los zapatos bien lustrados. No quería despertarse tan temprano pero su padre le había encargado unos asuntos reales que él no podía atender. Salió de su habitación y se encontró con una sirvienta que lo esperaba.

_buenos días príncipe_dijo haciendo una reverencia para luego verlo a los ojos_¿quiere desayunar?

_no gracias, solo indique que preparen el carruaje_dijo fríamente mientras pasaba de lado a la sirvienta, la cual hizo otra reverencia y se fue.

Mientras el príncipe menor camino hasta el despacho de su padre. Antes tocó la puerta y escuchó un "adelante" por parte de su padre. Cuando entró, se fijo que el rey estaba hasta el tope de papeles que estaban amontonados en el escritorio. El rey levanto la vista de los papeles que estaba revisando para mirar a su hijo.

_bien, bien veo que despertaste temprano_le dijo cordialmente, invitándolo a tomar asiento. Una vez sentado el príncipe, el rey habló.

_como te había dicho ayer, quiero que cheques y me des un informe sobre los negocios del pueblo que han estado al corriente con los impuestos_sacó una pequeña tabla con una lista en ella y se la entregó_sabes lo que tienes que hacer después, bien eso es todo puedes retirarte

Akihiko asintió con la cabeza, hizo una reverencia y salió de la oficina de su padre. Que molesto era el que él tuviera que encargarse de los negocios de su padre, a veces deseaba el haber nacido en una familia de clase media, así tendría una vida más sencilla y podría dedicarse a la escritura que tanto le apasionaba. Una vez que hubiese terminado con el molesto encargo de su padre, iría a ese "lugar".

Cuando salió del castillo el carruaje ya estaba listo. Y ahí se encontraba su consejera real, Aikawa que estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido rojo.

_oh, príncipe que bueno que ya está listo_los dos se subieron en el carruaje, situándose uno enfrente del otro y el chofer avanzó. Mientras pasaban por entre los árboles, Aikawa habló_bien príncipe, después de que terminemos con lo de los impuestos, iremos a tomar té con el conde Sumi

_no podrías cancelar ese compromiso_dijo el príncipe con gesto molesto mientra miraba a través de la ventana del carruaje

_príncipe no puede quedar mal con el conde_le dijo la peliroja _además, recuerde que tiene una reputación que mantener

_mm_murmuró en un tono bajo que parecía a "al diablo con mi padre y su reputación". Ya no hablaron más durante el resto del camino. El príncipe Akihiko esperaba que algo pasará, algo que cambiará su vida.

-/-/-/-/-/-/

En el pueblo, más específicamente en una panadería llamada Nube de crema, se encontraba el jóven Takahiro trabajando arduamente el negocio que le habían dejado a él y a su hermano sus padres cuando habían fallecido. Se encontraba amasando la masa y harina para hacer sus famosos Kuma shou de crema que eran tan populares en el pueblo.

_Misaki_llamó el jovén de 28 años a su hermano que estaba preparando otros panes en el horno de piedra. Takashi Misaki de 18 años, tenía cabello castaño oscuro, unos hermosos ojos esmeralda y su complexión era esbelta. Tenía puesto un mandil blanco y una pañoleta en la cabeza.

_dime niichan_fue donde su hermano, dejando que los panes se cocinarán

_hoy va a venir el rey para cobrar los impuestos de la panadería_decía poniendo los panes en forma de oso en una bandeja_pero no voy a poder atenderlo porque tengo que ir con Manami al

doctor por lo de su embarazo

_entonces...¿quieres que yo lo reciba?_preguntó dudoso el castaño a su hermano. Jamás había tenido contacto directo con el rey, de sólo pensarlo se ponía nervioso

_tranquilo Misaki_lo animó Takahiro sonriendo mientras le acariciaba sus cabellos_solamente vendrá por lo de los impuestos y se irá, bueno_se quitó el mandil y se lavó las manos en el fregadero. Fue al perchero donde estaba su abrigo. Misaki aun se sentía nervioso, no sabía cómo comportarse delante del rey, esperaba no hacer alguna tontería. Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir nuevamente la mano de su hermano sobre su cabeza y vio como este le sonreía_descuida, lo harás bien

Se despidió de Misaki y salió de la panadería. Misaki no perdió más tiempo y continuo trabajando. Por más que trataba de tranquilizarse, muy en el fondo presentía que algo estaba a punto de pasar.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

El carruaje real había llegado a la panadería. El príncipe y su consejera bajaron. Akihiko miro la panadería detenidamente, era sencilla,construida con ladrillos y un techo de tejas doradas y una pequeña chimenea de donde salía un olor delicioso.

_verdad que parece una gran panadería_comentó Aikawa situándose al lado del príncipe que no le prestaba mucha atención_siempre vengo aquí a comer kuma shou, son mis favoritos

_solamente terminemos con esto, ya quiero irme a casa _le dijo fríamente mientras tocaba la puerta

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Misaki estaba sacando del horno los kuma shou recién horneados con un guante de cocina. Puso la bandeja sobre la mesa y entonces escucho que tocaban la puerta. Se puso nervioso al instante, debía ser el rey. Rápidamente se lavo las manos en el fregadero, tomo la bolsa con el dinero de la panadería y fue directo a abrir la puerta.

_buenas tardes su majestad_dijo al momento de abrir la puerta pero se sorprendió al no ver al rey sino a un hombre de cabellos plateados y ojos violetas, vestido elegantemente, ninguno dijo nada, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro por unos instantes hasta que una mujer peliroja interrumpió.

_ah, hola buenas tardes_lo saludo cordialmente al castaño que seguía sin decir una palabra_disculpa hoy el rey no pudo venir así que el príncipe y yo_señalo al peliplata con gesto cordial_hemos venido en su nombre

_ah, disculpenme_hizo una reverencia totalmente avergonzado y un tanto tímido le entregó la bolsa con dinero a la mujer_mi hermano mayor no está pero me encargó que le entregará esto

_muchas gracias_dijo sonriendo mientras anotaba algo en una pequeña tabla que traía_sabes, te ves muy lindo así con tu atuendo de panadero

_eh...no creo que yo..._Misaki no término la frase cuando escucho la voz enojada del príncipe

_Aikawa no digas tonterías_le dijo furiosamente mientras se daba la vuelta hacia el carruaje_regresemos al castillo

_¡oiga, espere príncipe!_pero muy tarde el peliplata ya había subido al carruaje. La mujer apenada se volteo a ver a Misaki que estaba conmocionado_mis disculpas pequeño, el príncipe no suele ser así

_ah,no,no...descuide_dijo Misaki tratando de bajar la tensión con una tímida sonrisa_creo que simplemente no le agrade

Aikawa se volvió a disculpar en nombre del príncipe y se fue dejando al castaño un tanto confundido que, un poco entristecido entró en la panadería. Pusó el pan horneado en sus respectivas cestas, limpió la cocina y apagó el horno de piedra. Miró el cielo a través de la ventana y vio que ya estaba oscureciendo. Por más vueltas que le daba al asunto solamente se confundía más.

La tristeza desapareció rápidamente para ser sustituida por la frustración. Pensándolo bien, el no había hecho nada malo, sentándose en una silla y cruzado de brazos llegó a la conclusión de que el príncipe se había puesto celoso de él por qué aquella mujer lo había halagado. Pero aun así, eso no justificaba al príncipe por haberse comportado tan grosero.

Ya era tarde pero necesitaba salir. Escribió una nota a su hermano para avisarle, salió de la panadería y cerró con llave. Vestido con una gorra café, chaleco del mismo color y camisa blanca debajo de este y como toque final unos pantalones semicortos caminó sin rumbo fijo por el pueblo.

Mientras tanto un hombre de cabellos plateados miraba fijamente la luna en un pequeño kiosko, el cual estaba rodeado de plantas que trepaban a su alrededor con hermosas flores. Nadie sabía de este lugar mas que el príncipe, ya que este kiosko estaba oculto entre un pequeño bosque que conectaba al castillo y el pueblo. Tratando inúltimente, de escribir en su pequeño cuaderno que siempre llevaba para alejar de sus pensamientos cierto chico castaño.

__vamos Akihiko, concentrate__se reprendía mentalmente sacudiendo su pluma contra las hojas del cuaderno, totalmente molesto al ver que no podía escribir dejó a un lado sus cosas. Llevándose una mano a los cabellos plateados totalmente frustrado por no sacarse de la cabeza a ese chico.

_Flash back_

_P.A_

Odio tanto ser príncipe. Si tanto quería checar los negocios del pueblo se lo debería encargar a Haruhiko, él siempre quiere quedar bien con nuestro padre. Por lo menos ya solo falta un negocio. El carruaje se movía con desesperante lentitud, ¡maldición! espero que esto no sea eterno. Al bajar mire la panaderia una milésima de segundo, debía admitir que parecía en cierto modo encantandor el lugar...

_verdad que parece una gran panadería_hmp, como sospeche a Aikawa le gustaban las cosas dulces_siempre vengo aquí a comer kuma shou, son mis favoritos

_solo terminemos con, ya quiero irme a casa_toqué la puerta, en la espera de que el dueño del lugar nos recibiera y acabar con esto tan tedioso. Pero jamás esperé que con quien me encontraría detrás de esa puerta me fuera a causar tal impacto...

Ese chico no era humano, ningun humano podía ser tan infinitamente hermoso como aquél chico. Sus grandes ojos verdes, su pelo castaño y por dios, su piel se veía tan suave. No tenía idea de porque, solamente sabía que quería tocarlo, quería abrazarlo, oler su aroma...

_ah, hola buenas tardes_Aikawa se le habia acercado y salí de mi shock, no entendía que pasaba_disculpa hoy el rey no pudo venir así que el príncipe y yo_decía con formalidad_hemos venido en su nombre

_ah, disculpenme_el chico se disculpó de una forma tan...linda y su voz era hermosa_mi hermano mayor no está pero me encargó que le entregará esto

_muchas gracias_enserio que veía lindo e iba a elogiarlo cuando mi fastidiosa consejera interumpió_sabes te ves muy lindo así con tu atuendo de panadero

_eh...no creo que yo..._¡cómo se atrevía a halagarlo enfrente de mi! él solamente es mío...así que sin pensarlo grité:

_Aikawa no digas tonterías_me fui de ahí, en serio que quería largarme ya, por qué sino ordenaría que condenarán a mi consejera a la horca_regresemos al castillo

_¡oiga, espere príncipe!_Hicé oídos sordos a sus quejas, en primer lugar ella había tenido la culpa y los veía disimuladamente desde el carruaje_mis disculpas pequeño, el príncipe no suele ser así

_ah,no,no...descuide_creo que me pasé de la raya, el pudo haber malinterpretado las cosas_creo que simplemente no le agrade

El remordimiento me carcomía, definitivamente no había sido una buena impresión la que le dejé. En cuanto Aikawa había subido al carruaje, durante todo el camino me había reclamado por cómo me había comportado. La ignoré obviamente por que en mi mente solamente estaba él...

_Fin flash back_

_maldición_mumuró en voz baja el príncipe que estaba más que frustrado, estaba totalmente enojado. Si tan solo pudiera verlo una vez más

Solo con sus pensamientos y la quietud del lugar, lo acompañaban cuando escucho unos pasos que se acercaban. El príncipe rápidamente tomo sus cosas y se oculto entre unos arbustos altos que rodeaban el kiosko. En espera de ver quién o qué lo había interrumpido se llevó una enorme sorpresa cuando vio al mismo chico de la panadería. Si había creído que con su atuendo de panadero se veía lindo, con la ropa que llevaba puesta rompía las barreras de sus expectativas. Tenía unos deseos enormes de abrazarlo intesamente y nunca soltarlo jamás pero se contuvo, ya no quería dejarle más malas impresiones.

Desde los arbustos observaba atentamente al castaño que se acercaba al kiosko y se sentó en el mismo lugar donde habia estado el príncipe.

_wuaa, que lugar tan hermoso_dijo el castaño con tono infantil mientras sus ojos esmeralda brillaban de alegría_je,je que bueno que sólo yo conozco este lugar

Al escuchar este comentario el princípe se quedo estático en su lugar, ¿aquel chico ya había estado ahí? ¿desde cuándo? mil preguntas se seguían formando en su cabeza pero aun así no podía dejar de mirar a aquel chico, era tan lindo, tan hermoso. Ya no podía seguir alejado de él. Entonces ideó un plan brillante...

_buenas noches_dijo el peliplata con un poco de miedo en su voz

_AHHHHH_gritó Misaki asustado levantándose de donde estaba y buscando entre la oscuridad del lugar a aquel hombre que le había hablado_¿q-quién es?

_no te asustes, por favor_pidió el príncipe en forma suplicante para que el chico no se fuera_yo sólo...quiero conocerte

_¿c-conocerme?..._dijo el castaño aun asustado y a la defensiva_y-yo no quiero conocerlo, n-ni siquiera lo conozco, ¿quién no dice que es usted un asesino o a-algo así?

_ja ja, tienes razón_río de forma serena el peliplata y Misaki al escuchar esa risa, se calmó un poco_pero descuida no te haré daño, de verdad quiero conocerte, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

_T-Takashi Misaki_contestó el castaño con dificultad, haciéndolo ver más lindo a la vista del príncipe

_mucho gusto Misaki_al momento de decir su nombre, una alegría lo invadía_mi nombre es...Natsuhiko_mejor no le decía su nombre, si supiera que él era el príncipe que lo había tratado mal de seguro no querría hablarle jamás

_¿Natsuhiko? etto...yo debo irme_dijo el castaño que estaba iendose y se ponía más nervioso a cada momento que transcurría, el princípe al verlo alejarse se desesperó y con voz suplicante lo detuvo

_por favor, no te alejes de mi...por favor_esto último que dijo el peliplata conmovió a Misaki, no conocía a ese hombre, ni siquiera sabía si era inofensivo o no pero, la voz que le suplicaba, que le rogaba que no le dejará, lo hacía sentir necesitado, con cautela se acercó y se sentó de nuevo donde había estado y Akihiko oculto en los arbustos, sonreía sin par, de verdad había logrado que ese angelito se quedará a su lado

_c-creo que puedo quedarme un poco más, Natsu-san_dijo con una voz nerviosa que hacía sentir feliz al príncipe.

Y lo que había sido un rato, fue más que un lapso pequeño, entre la platica que habían tenido, sobre cosas triviales, cosas graciosas, cosas insignificantes, habían creado una relación amena. El castaño al notar la hora se levantó y le dijo a Natsu-san que tenía que irse, ya que su hermano estaría preocupado, el príncipe resignado, dejó que se fuera pero le dijo a Misaki, que mañana volvieran a encontrarse, el castaño aceptó, ya que el peliplata se había ganado su confianza. Akihiko vio como el castaño se alejaba y cuando vio que ya no estaba, salió de su escondite y se dirigió al castillo, con un solo pensamiento: Misaki.

Él que había rogado porque su vida cambiará y el destino que fue tan repentino le puso a ese chico en su camino. En un sólo día se había enamorado y aunque sabía lo dichoso, y por que no decir, lo glorioso que se sentía, sabía que no sería fácil el decirle a Misaki sobre su amor. Sobretodo en el reino Usami, donde estaba _prohíbido amar_ de esa forma.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola chicos y chicas que leen mi historia =) muchas gracias por todos sus hermosos comentarios que me animan a seguir u.u y la verdad había estado un poco estancada por que no tenía inspiración pero ahora prometo ponerme más al corriente y oh, que modales xDD soy Tsukuyomi y esperó publicar mas historias que los enamorén =D**_

_**Bueno aquí les dejó el 2 cap de mi fic + una sorpresa de año nuevo para ustedes.**_

_**Los personajes no pertenecen, propiedad exclusiva de Nakamura Shinguku. Esta historia fue hecha sin ningun fin lucrativo.**_

Al día siguiente, un castaño se levantaba con mucha pereza para comenzar a trabajar. La otra noche su hermano mayor lo había regañado por llegar tarde, después de eso tuvieron una larga platica que, aunque Misaki sabía que su hermano solo se preocupaba por él, le molestaba que aun lo tratará como un niño. El castaño bajó a la cocina para desayunar donde ya lo esperaba Takahiro con el desayuno.

_buenos días_dijo con una amable sonrisa

_buenos días niichan_contestó perezoso el castaño mientras se sentaba en la mesa, tomando jugo y pan tostado

_Misaki quiero anunciarte algo muy importante_le comentó el mayor mientras se sentaba a su lado

_¿de que se trata? algo va mal con el negocio...

_no, para nada Misaki, es una buena noticia_le comento con una sonrisa mientras el menor lo veía con duda_verás, el rey necesita que yo reemplacé al panadero real, ya que este, renunció por cuestiones personales

_¿tú trabajarías para su majestad?_preguntó aun incrédulo el castaño ante la noticia

_eso quisiera Misaki_dijo con un tono un poco triste_pero verás, ser el panadero real implica mucho trabajo y tiempo, y la verdad, en estos momentos no puedo dejar a Manami sola con el embarazo

_mm, ya pero entonces rechazarás el trabajo.._comentó mientras tomaba de su jugo de naranja

_aquí va lo bueno de la noticia_sonrió Takahiro_tú serás el panadero real

_PUUUUU..._escupió el jugo por la impresión y trató de calmarse al escuchar eso_cof,cof...¡¿yo trabajaré para el Rey?!

_así es_tomó un poco de café con tranquilidad_he hablado con el rey y ha aceptado mi propuesta con gusto

_p-pero niichan, y-yo nunca podría hacer un gran trabajo de panadero como el que tu haces, no crees que es muy precipitado...

_Misaki_le habló con seriedad, lo que sorprendió mucho a Misaki que no dijo nada más y se calló_tu eres un gran panadero, fue por ti que mamá y papá comenzaron con este negocio_le sonrió con amabilidad a su hermano, quién había puesto una mirada melancólica_desde que eras niño, siempre hacías pasteles y panes que a mamá le gustaban, estoy seguro que se sentiría muy orgullosa, ella y papá desde el cielo lo estarían mucho viendo que trabajas para el mismísimo Rey

_creo que tienes razón_admitió Misaki un poco avergonzado limpiándose la boca con una servilleta_p-pero ¿crees será buena idea?

_tampoco pienso obligarte a aceptar el trabajo_dejó su café de lado_así que, el rey te pondrá a prueba por una semana, bien hay que trabajar tenemos mucho pendiente_se levantó de la silla

_hum_respondió Misaki en voz baja imitándolo, se puso su traje habitual de panadero con la cabeza llena de dudas, pensamientos y preguntas que parecían no tener una respuesta. Aunque tenía una duda muy apremiante que lo tenía inquieto pero esa duda no tenía que ver con la noticia que le había dado su hermano. Pensó en su encuentro de anoche con ese misterioso hombre. Era algo raro, que un desconocido quisiera conocerlo y todavía pensaba que podía ser un criminal o algo así...su mente pensaba eso pero su corazón le decía otra cosa...

Movió la cabeza mentalmente, estaba pensando demasiado sobre la situación. Le había prometido a aquel desconocido que iría otra vez a encontrarse con él pero tenía muchas dudas al respecto sobre Natsuhiko. Habían platicado un buen rato pero en ningún momento ese hombre reveló detalle alguno sobre su vida. Además tenía la sensación de que ya había escuchado su voz en otra parte pero no recordaba dónde.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_Akihiko ¿estás bien?_preguntó el Rey a su heredero más joven al notarlo particularmente feliz, hacia mucho que su hijo no desayunaba de forma amena con él y el peliplata no dejaba de sonreír

_si padre, estoy bien_contestó el príncipe mientras tomaba una taza de café. Después de un día cómo el de ayer, la felicidad y alegría embargaban su alma y corazón. Tan feliz estaba que había bajado de inmediato a desayunar con su padre pero aun así, no le revelaría el motivo de su felicidad claro está así que le contestó_simplemente estoy de buen por qué amaneció despejado el cielo y Haruhiko está fuera de mi vista, cómo no estar feliz_sonrió de una manera tan extraña que de inmediato hizo reír a su padre

_ja, ja, ja debí suponer que algo así era el motivo de tu alegría_el Rey dejó de reír pero no se borró su sonrisa de su rostro_bien, me alegra que estés feliz hijo, ah y por cierto_dejó de sonreír y puso una mirada seria que inquieto un poco al príncipe_hay algo que tengo que comunicarte

_¿de que se trata? hay algo malo con el reino...

_no, no te preocupes, relaja esa cara hijo_el Rey volvió a sonreír_nada mas que quería tu total atención jajaja, pero bueno dentro de unos días conocerás a tu prometida oficial

La noticia paralizó a Akihiko. ¿Prometida? ¿casarse a tan corta edad y con una desconocida? ¡Maldito el día en que inventaron los compromisos arreglados! No, no él no quería casarse, y mucho menos ahora que había encontrado a ese chico tan lindo y encantador.

_¡de ninguna manera!_sentenció el príncipe menor con autoridad lo que desconcertó un poco a su padre

_Akihiko no te enojes así_habló su padre_sabes desde hace mucho que algún día esto iba a pasar, además la princesa del reino Zafiro es una mujer muy bella y descuida hijo, Haruhiko también se casará con su hermana, así que dividirán el martirio en partes iguales jajaja

_tsk, sabes cómo odio este tipo de cosas_comentó con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados_casarme con una desconocida que no conozco y que ni siquiera amo

_ya, ya relájate hijo _ dijo su padre con tono bromista_no es una ley obligatoria que la ames, sabes que cuando quieras puedes tener una querida sí tu futura esposa no te complace...

_sabes que tampoco haría algo así_le contestó en el mismo tono enfurecido, se levantó de la mesa y se fue. Tanta perfección en un sólo día era demasiado pedir, el príncipe se encerró en su cuarto y se acostó en su cama.

__"ah, detesto esta vida de príncipe, hmp, casarme sólo por bien del reino, que estupidez"__pensaba el peliplata tratando de ver cómo solucionaba esto, él estaba enamorado, cómo nunca antes en su vida lo había estado, Misaki, ese chico tan lindo, en una sola plática se había enamorado más de él y aprendió mucho sobre su vida; su color favorito amarillo, le gustaba ver las nubes, su comida favorita los pasteles. Esos simples detalles no sólo lo enamoraban, lo cautivaban y hacia destacar la dulzura de ese chico...

El príncipe se levantó de su cama y se sentó en su escritorio, tomando rápidamente un pergamino de papel y una pluma se puso escribir los sentimientos y anhelos que había inspirado en él su Misaki.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_ahhh, que cansado estoy..._suspiraba Misaki que estaba recostado en su cama después de un arduo día de trabajo_mm, que hambre pero estoy tan cansado...

_escuche que alguien tenía hambre_menciono Takahiro entrando al cuarto de Misaki con una bandeja con comida_espero que no estés tan cansado para comer

_ja, ja mi estómago nunca se cansa de eso_el castaño se levantó de la cama, tomó la bandeja y la puso sobre sus piernas_gracias por la comida_empezó a comer gustosamente

_bien Misaki, quiero que vayas arreglando tus cosas_le anunció_recuerda que mañana temprano comenzarás a trabajar en el castillo

_mm, si niichan_Misaki siguió comiendo y su hermano se retiró dejando al castaño solo.

Después de comer, Misaki empezó a preparar sus cosas, su ropa y cosas personales, ya arreglado eso el castaño se puso ropa para salir. Cuando iba de salida le avisó a su hermano que iría a caminar, prometiéndole regresar temprano. Aunque Misaki pensaba que no era muy buena idea del todo reunirse con un desconocido, ese hombre parecía...amable, además no sabía el porqué pero ya ansiaba el poder verlo.

El sol ya se ocultaba entre las montañas del reino, dándole al cielo ese toque azul blanco, azul negro que anunciaba el fin del día y el inicio de la noche, las estrellas empezaban a aparecer una por una, la brisa soplaba suave entre las hojas de los árboles que resonaba como una suave canción. El príncipe Akihiko contemplaba todo esto en la espera de Misaki. Entonces escuchó unos pasos y supo que ya estaba por llegar, se escondió como la otra vez, entre los arbustos que rodeaban el pequeño kiosco y con la carta que le había escrito al castaño en una mano, con el corazón ansioso y deseoso que latía muy fuerte en su pecho. Y por fin vislumbró a Misaki que llegaba.

_eto...¿Natsuhiko-san? ¿esta ahí?_preguntó el castaño con algo de vergüenza en medio del kiosco

_aquí estoy, Misaki_le respondió el peliplata sonriente, cada vez que pronunciaba el nombre de ese chico sentía su corazón palpitar de alegría_que bueno que pudiste venir

_umm, si...eto, Natsu-san_el castaño jugaba nervioso con sus manos, armándose de valor para hablar hasta que lo hizo_esto es muy extraño, ¿por qué tiene tanto interés en conocerme? yo, yo...no lo conozco, y, y...¿por qué no me muestra su cara?

_respondiendo a tu segunda pregunta, tal vez no te agrade si llegas a ver mi rostro_contestó en un tono melancólico el príncipe sintiendo como su corazón se encogía al revelarle al chico la verdad

_¿por qué? tiene usted algún defecto físico o algo...¿así? descuide_sonrió el castaño_yo jamás juzgo a las personas por cómo se vean

_no es nada de eso__pero si supieras que soy el príncipe que te trató tan mal, me odiarías__Misaki...yo tengo algo que decirte

_¿sobre qué?_preguntó inocentemente el castaño mientras se sentaba en el banco del kiosco

_tu...¿alguna vez te haz enamorado?_preguntó nervioso el príncipe pero cuando hizo esa pregunta, Misaki se sonrojó totalmente

_¡¿eh?!, eto, yo...no, nunca me he enamorado_contesto finalmente mientras miraba el techo del kiosco_he trabajado durante mucho tiempo en la panadería pero no me molesta en lo absoluto_compuso una pequeña sonrisa mientras relataba_y bueno, nunca he sido popular con las chicas, creo que soy muy poca cosa...

_¡nunca vuelvas a decir eso!_respondió el príncipe molesto a lo que el castaño, sorprendido, se quedó sin habla_si ninguna de esas chicas pueden ver, lo que yo veo en ti, es que realmente no saben apreciar lo maravilloso, lindo y perfecto que eres

Después de estas palabras, la mente de Misaki pensaba y pensaba a gran velocidad por lo que le había dicho ese hombre, tantos pensamientos y dudas flotaban en su cabeza, sintiendo como el calor a sus mejillas subía con rapidez, el peliplata sólo lo observaba con dulzura y amor, definitivamente, amaba a ese chico.

_y-yo no sé que decirle Natsuhiko-san...jajaja a-además no creo que sea correcto que un hombre se expresé así de otro hombre_dijo Misaki confundido y un poco nervioso

_perdón_dijo Akihiko apenado_no quise molestarte...Misaki, acércate por favor

_h-hai_el castaño se acercó un poco más a dónde estaba Akihiko

_solo quería mostrarte esto_por entre los arbustos le entregó al chico un papel enrollado, atado con un listón, cuando Misaki lo tomó y lo desenvolvió, empezó a leer:

_Llévame a la ciudad del viento_

_más allá del tiempo._

_Concede el deseo de una blanca flor._

_Rodea mi mano con tus dulces dedos_

_y guíame_

_a través del largo camino_

_hacia dondequiera que estés._

_Al atardecer, la melodía de tu voz nunca cesa._

_Al despertar, tú y yo nos fundimos en un solo ser._

_Esta es la primera vez que siento la verdadera felicidad._

_Llévame..._

_En un solitario silencio, tu voz cantando_

_llegando hasta el fondo de mi corazón es en lo único que pienso_

_en una noche en la que duermo sin conocer el significado de la felicidad..._

_Juntos, podemos superar_

_el largo camino,_

_más allá de lo que puede ser soñado,_

_a la ciudad del viento_

Al término de leer aquella nota, un torrente de sensaciones y sentimientos embargaron a Misaki. Sentía que en cualquier momento rompería en llanto pero no en uno de tristeza o angustia, la verdad no sabía como describirlo. Esas palabras eran tan bellas y hermosas, sentía que le llegaban al corazón...no, no al corazón, estás simples palabras habían tocado su alma. Ya no pudo contener unas cuantas lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos con suma facilidad.

_¿Misaki? ¿estás bien?_preguntó preocupado el príncipe al ver la reacción de Misaki cuando leyó su carta

_s-si, estoy bien Natsu-san_se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas de sus ojos para ya no preocuparlo más y trató de sonreírle un poco_disculpé si lo preocupe, es sólo que...esta carta tiene tantas cosas que...bueno, bueno siento que me llegarón al corazón_respondió avergonzado el castaño al ver que se trababa totalmente

_ya veo_respondió aliviado el peliplata, antes que nada había una cosa que deseaba hacer_Misaki...cierra los ojos

_¿eh? pero por qué_preguntó extrañado el castaño ante tan extraña petición

_confía en mí, por favor, no te haré daño_le rogó el príncipe a Misaki, era arriesgado lo que iba a hacer pero ya no podía aguantar más, sentía que si no lo hacia se volvería loco, y después de mucho pensarlo Misaki respondió:

_e-esta bien_titubeante, Misaki cerró sus ojos sujetando con fuerza la carta que le dio apretándola contra su pecho, escuchó como Natsuhiko salía de entre los arbustos y como este se acercaba a donde esta él, sentía su corazón latir por los nervios, entonces sintió como los brazos de aquel hombre lo envolvían en un abrazo, podía sentir como un calor lo embargaba al igual que el aroma de el peliplata; un olor hechizante a lilas...

_¿Natsu-san?_le llamó por su nombre mientras este sólo lo abrazaba más fuerte para no dejarlo ir

_Misaki...esta carta la escribí para ti_confesó el príncipe muy cerca del oído del castaño, y esté se ruborizo totalmente sin abrir los ojos pues estaba paralizado, escuchando cada palabra de ese hombre_yo...yo te amo

Esas simples palabras habían dejado al castaño petrificado. ¿un hombre se le había declarado? ¡en que rayos estaba pensando ese sujeto! era una locura, no era era...algo anormal. Sin llegar a verlo se separó de él corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, lejos de aquel hombre, corrió, corrió hasta que dejó atrás el kiosco. Por su parte el príncipe no se atrevió a detenerlo ni a seguirlo, totalmente decepcionado y frustrado se dejó caer en la banca del kiosko, pensando en lo imprudente que había sido pero ya no se pudo contener. Se había sentido tan feliz al poder a abrazar a Misaki, oler su aroma, sentir su cuerpo cerca suyo...y ahora por su idiotez ya nunca volvería a ver al amor de su vida.

Abatido, el príncipe emprendió el camino de regresó al castillo creyendo que había perdido a Misaki sin sospechar que el destino le sonreiría mañana...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Misaki por su parte, estaba totalmente confundido y con el corazón oprimido. Ya estaba acostado en su cama envuelto entre sus sábanas, pensando y pensado demasiado sobre el asunto. Definitivamente ese hombre no era alguien normal, era de seguro algún pervertido que estaba loco pero...realmente no sintió odio ni asco cuando lo abrazó ni cuando le había dicho "te amo", él sintió que su corazón latía más rápido, que su cuerpo se había paralizado y se mente se ponía en blanco, dedicándose únicamente a sentir...¡un momento! por qué rayos sentía algo cómo eso, el tener ese tipo de pensamientos sobre un hombre no era algo natural, era enfermo y malo...pero por qué su conciencia no sentía culpable, ¡el debería sentirse asqueado con toda está situación y culpable por pensar en esas cosas! Después de mucho pensar, Misaki se quedó paulatinamente dormido sin esperar que mañana se llevaría una gran sorpresa.

Todo cansado y abatido, Misaki habia llegado al castillo Usami. Cuando llegó a la entrada principal, dos guardias que lo intimidaron un poco le preguntaron el motivo de su llegada, les contó lo del trabajo y de inmediato hicieron que bajaran la puerta levadiza del castillo para que el castaño pudiera entrar. Al momento de entrar Misaki quedó impactado. Por dentro el castillo tenía un hermoso piso de mármol blanco, una gran escalera que daba al segundo piso, un candelabro con piezas de cristal colgando en el, pasillos enormes por los que podrían pasar todo el pueblo sin apretujarse. Por tanto andar observando no vio que le príncipe Akihiko lo veía desde lo alto del segundo piso.

Nunca sabemos cómo actuará ese titiritero llamado "destino" que siempre mueve los hilos de sus marionetas a su antojo para llevarlos al abismo o a la misma gloria.


	3. Chapter 3

A pesar de estar tan absorto en mirar el castillo, Misaki sintió que lo miraban de algún lado. Distraídamente levanto la vista hacia arriba y en el segundo piso observó al príncipe Akihiko que lo miraba intensamente. El castaño un tanto aterrado, se arrodillo ante el príncipe y este solo le dedico otra mirada que Misaki no supo interpretar bien y se fue de ahí dejando al castaño un tanto abrumado. Definitivamente él no le agradaba al peliplata, así que Misaki pensó en que sería mejor evitar al príncipe todo lo posible mientras estuviera trabajando ahí.

_buenos días, tu debes ser el nuevo panadero_menciono un hombre de edad mediana que apareció repentinamente, haciendo que Misaki cobrará el movimiento en él

_b-buenos días mi nombre es Takashi Misaki_dijo formalmente el castaño_ y si, yo estoy aquí por lo del trabajo de panadero

_mi nombre es Tanaka y soy el mayordomo real_dijo aquel hombre con una sonrisa sincera_yo te enseñaré tu lugar de trabajo pero antes te mostraré dondé dormirás

_h-hai_Misaki tomó sus cosas y siguió al mayordomo, caminando por uno de los amplios pasillos, en lo que caminaban el castaño observó que por los pasillos había puestos en las paredes retratos de la familia real; en unos pudo ver a su majestad Fuyuhiko, el rey juntó a su esposa, en otro estaba el príncipe Akihiko de niño mostrando una ternura que Misaki no podría creer de alguien cómo él.

_ya llegamos_dijo Tanaka-san, lo que sacó de su ensismamiento al castaño. El hombre abrió la puerta y le mostró un pequeño cuarto con una cama simple, un armario y escritorio eran los únicos muebles que estaban a la vista, el espacio era pequeño pero a Misaki le gusto, hasta había una ventana al lado de la cama.

_wuaa¡ es algo, mm, espacioso para mi_rió el castaño por su comentario aun cuando el cuarto no lo era_jeje, bueno será por que este castillo es muy grande

_el castillo tiene 100 años de antigüedad_le informó el mayordomo que le sonreía sinceramente al muchacho_si gustas puedes descansar un poco e irte instalando, y en un rato más te llamaré para que empieces

_ah, hai_asintió Misaki feliz, el mayordomo hizo una reverencia y se marchó dejando al castaño en su habitación. Fue desempacando y acomodando sus cosas, una vez que hizo eso, por qué no le tomó mucho tiempo ordenar, se recostó en su cama.

Habían pasado tantas cosas en tan pocos días, pero solo una de ellas lo tenían totalmente absorto: Natsuhiko. Quería pensar que todo lo que pasó con ese hombre solo había sido un sueño pero todavía tenía grabado en su memoria sus palabras, su voz, el calor de sus brazos; sentía tanta inquietud y confusión en sí mismo, eran sensaciones abrumadoras y hasta en cierto modo agradables.

_"_debo olvidarlo ya, no puedo seguir con esto"__un poco confuso el castaño pensaba que ese encuentro fugaz era un capítulo cerrado en su vida, sin sospechar que apenas empezaban sus problemas

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

El príncipe Akihiko se movía constantemente de un lado a otro en su habitación, pensando y pensando. No entendía que hacía Misaki en su castillo y necesitaba saberlo ya. Quizás, ¿él ya descubrió que era aquel hombre que se presentó ante él en el kiosco? no, no podía ser, sino al contrario jamás hubiese puesto un pie en su castillo. Sin saber que hacer se dejó caer en su cama, tal vez si descansaba un poco podría poner su mente en claro pero antes de llevar a cabo su plan, unos leves toques en la puerta llamaron su atención, de mala manera contestó:

_¿quién es?

_soy yo príncipe_respondió Aikawa en tono respetuoso_espero que no haya olvidado que tenemos que revisar los preparativos para la fiesta real en honor a su cumpleaños

El príncipe molestó, se levantó de su cama y fue ha abrirle a su consejera, la peliroja hizo una reverencia antes de entrar y el peliplata se sentó al lado de su escritorio

_odio esto de las fiestas_dijo un tanto enojado, frunciendo el ceño

_sabe que cómo príncipe, las fiestas reales van dentro de su vida además, debería alegrarse, se trata de su cumpleaños_dijo la peliroja sonriendo sinceramente

_mm, ojála no existieran las fiestas_comentó más sombrío el peliplata, pensando en toda la gente aburrida que habría y cómo él tendría que estar ahí con una fingida sonrisa y decir todo un discurso para complacer a su padre.

Y sin qué se diese cuenta el príncipe, el tiempo pasó volando entre todos los tediosos arreglos que él y su consejera tenían que preparar. Ya era la hora del atardecer, Aikawa, muy contenta por qué pudo poner al corriente los arreglos de la fiesta con el príncipe, se retiró y dejó al príncipe Akihiko sólo. Salió al gran balcón que tenía vista hacía el jardín, lleno de hermosas flores de colores morados, azules y blancos. Respiró profundamente, cómo si con eso pudiera despejar su mente. Pero en su mente sólo podía vislumbrar a Misaki, su Misaki, ese chico tan inocente y dulce, necesitaba desesperadamente verlo y abrazarlo.

De verdad que agradecía a la vida por haberlo conocido. La vida tan fastidiosa que llevaba como príncipe ahora era más soportable pero aun no podía cantar victoria. Necesitaba lograr que su amado se enamorara de él, y eso, era algo que por supuesto lograría a cualquier costo.

El peliplata se sentó frente a su escritorio, tomó una hoja de pergamino y una pluma, mojó la pluma en tinta y empezó a escribir:

_**Ideas para conquistar a Misaki.**_

_**1.-Declararséle en ese momento y decirle que se casará con él...mala idea, hasta el chico podría desmayarse (el príncipe tachó esta idea)**_

_**2.-Secuestrarlo e irse juntos hacia el sur...pero no sabía ni dónde estaba el sur (la tachó también)**_

_**3.-Comprarle obsequios muy costosos y dárselos a escondidas para conquistarlo y enviarle más cartas...¡esta idea es la ganadora!**_

Ya con su plan en mente el príncipe Akihiko sonrió satisfecho consigo mismo, sí todo salía bien Misaki muy pronto se enamoraría de él.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_¡bien, ya casi está listo!_comentaba un castaño muy entusiasta, mientras trabajaba en la cocina. Después de instalarse en su cuarto, Misaki empezó con sus labores de panadero real, ya había horneado unos deliciosos panes de trigo, pan de ajo y sus famosos kuma shou.

_con permiso, panadero real_anunciaron los sirvientes encargados de llevar y servir la comida, que venían con carritos de comida

_ah, adelante_dijo el chico castaño mientras hacía una reverencia y dejaba que los sirvientes se llevarán los manjares de esa noche y en ese momento llegaba Tanaka-san

_Takashi-kun, muchas gracias por tu esfuerzo_dijo el hombre sonriendo y Misaki, asintió en señal de agradecimiento_después de que termine la cena, su Majestad quiere hablar contigo

_¿q-quiere hablar c-conmigo?_preguntó el castaño un poco nervioso

_descuida, su Majestad solo quiere discutir algunos detalles sobre tu trabajo_le comentó el mayordomo al chico para tranquilizarlo_mientras tanto por qué no sales al jardín

_¿eh? ¿un sirviente tiene permitido eso?_preguntó el castaño algo inquieto, no parecía que aquello fuera una buena idea

_los jardines del castillo cultivan y producen las más hermosas flores del reino, el Rey permite a las floristerías del pueblo que corten las flores de estos jardines, ya que las flores abundan mucho aquí

_ya veo_ contestó Misaki, ya más calmado_ entonces, con su permiso me retiró_el castaño hizo una reverencia para después retirarse, aunque no muy convencido, no sabía por qué pero tenía un mal presentimiento de esto...

Misaki salió del castillo por la salida que usaban los sirvientes. En este castillo, los sirvientes debían respetar los lugares y espacios del Rey. El castaño al salir se quedó sorprendido. La luna resplandecía de un hermoso color plata, bañando los campos de flores que brillaban más con la luz lunar. Las lilas se movían con gracia por el causa del viento mientras desprendían un agradable aroma, su color brillaba entre lila y azul; las rosas blancas que se alzaban en los muros de piedra del castillo parecían tan majestuosas como la misma luna...

_que hermoso es_Misaki se quedó maravillado por tanta belleza por parte de las flores, sonrío quedamente, ahora que lo pensaba, su nombre significaba "hermoso florecer".

_Flash back_

Una joven mujer de largos cabellos castaños y ojos verdes como esmeraldas, quien estaba bajo la sombra de un árbol de cerezos junto a su pequeño hijo de 5 años, quienes admiraban el florecer de los cerezos. El niño castaño vio cómo caían los pétalos de cerezo y decidido, empezó a correr y saltar con entusiasmo, tratando de atraparlos.

_ja ja, ¡mira mami, mira!_exclamaba el pequeño que se divertía mucho con su juego mientras su madre lo miraba divertida

_je je, esta bien Misaki, tranquilo no te vayas..._pero fue muy tarde para decirle, el castaño no se fijó y tropezó con una roca y pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos

_snif, snif, mami..._el niño sollozaba quedamente, su madre se acercó rápidamente y tomó a su hijo entre brazos para calmarlo

_ya, ya tranquilo mi pequeño_la joven le sonrío a su niño para tranquilizarlo mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos con ternura_descuida, aquí estoy para protegerte mi amado niño...

Entre palabras dulces y palmaditas, el pequeño niño se tranquilizó, acurrucándose en los brazos de su madre. Sus lindos ojos esmeraldas se enfocaron momentáneamente en el árbol de cerezos y miraba maravillado como algunos cerezos empezaban a florecer.

_¡mami, mami las flores están floteciendo!_comentó Misaki alegré y su madre lo veía con amor

_sabes, ya he visto hace 5 años florecer al retoño más hermoso de todos_le comentó al niño que estaba asombrado

_¿enserio? ne, ne ¿qué flor era?_preguntó el pequeño ilusionado

_"Misaki" mi amado niño, tu eres un hermoso florecer_le dijo dulcemente al castaño que, inmediatamente abrazó más a su madre.

_Fin flash back_

Por un momento Misaki sentía que iba llorar pero rápidamente se calmó. Siempre pensaba en sus padres pero sobretodo en su amada madre. El castaño caminó por debajo de un arco de piedra que estaba cubierto de flores. Al pasar por este, más adelante había unos escalones de piedra que bajan y donde continuaba una pared de piedra por un sendero menos luminoso. Impulsado por la curiosidad bajó por los escalones de piedra sin percatarse de que alguien lo seguía muy de cerca.

_**xDD bien chicas, he traido por fin una parte de la continuación de esta pequeña historia que esperó hayan disfrutado, sin más, les doy las gracias a:**_

_**-Rosalunar: muchas gracias =) me conmovió tu comentario**_

_**-Galletita13: pequeña cookie, gracias por tu comentario xD me hizo muy feliz**_

_**-mina-sama12: gracias por leer mi fic**_

_**-Arlenes: xD arigatou, descuida muy pronto verás lo que tengo preparado ¬w¬**_

_**-Oscworldximena: lo prometido es deuda, y aquí esta mi fic **____** disfrutalo¡**_

_**-XimenaOSC: =) muchas gracias por tu review**_

_**-LouDeChanel21: muchas gracias por tu lindo review**_

_**-Sr. Anónimo: muchas gracias por seguir al pendiente de mi historia, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo**_

_**Bien, chicos espero que hayan disfrutado los caps sorpresa =) que les traje y abiertamente estoy aquí, recibiendo sus felicitaciones, críticas y amenazas de muerte por dejarlas en suspenso xDD **_


End file.
